pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Standoffish Sonarchy
Standoffish Sonarchy 'is a Dark Hero in Patapon 3, being the third one encountered by the player. He wears a bat-like yellow mask with small circular red eyes. Sonarchy is a good support unit, as his Sonic Balls cause the status effects of poison, sleep, stagger and knockback. He can also inflict a lot of critical damage. Personality Sonarchy (formerly Prince Sonarch) was the prince of the ancient civilization known as the Ah-Ooh tribe, which was destroyed by the Patapons a long time ago. He, along with his father, King Ighl, (who later became the Dark Hero known as Miss Covet-Hiss), summoned the Seven Archfiends to exact revenge on the Patapons. He represents the sin of Pride and linked to Justice and Humility and, to reflect this, he claims to be better than all of the other Dark Heroes and protects his tribe and tries to follow his father. In the last cutscene, Covet-Hiss reveals their true identities to Slogturtle and Buzzcrave, which the two have been aware of all along. When Covet-hiss realizes that their memories have been restored without his permission by Sonarchy, he has a "Rage of Jealousy" and attempts to kill them both as well as his son, who tries to apologize to him to no avail at all. With no option left, Sonarchy orders the two generals to escape (even though Buzzcrave tries to help him) and then proceeds, against his will, to kill his deranged father. Sonarchy has probably mastered all musical weapons, as he is seen wielding all types of Horns. When in battle he says "Hey hey hey, I'm still here!♪", and when he enters Hero Mode he shouts "Eat sound bites! Sonic Doom!♪". Equipment *Sonarchy can use Horns, Longhorns and Twin Horns from unlocking. *Sonarchy can equip 4 Set Skills. Hero Mode: Sonic Doom :''Disperses 12 sonic balls which inflict heavy damage and cause status effects (Poison and Sleep). '''Activate: PON PON PATA PON Combo: PON PON PATA PON While in Dark Hero Mode, Sonarchy fires twelve blue Sonic Balls, which inflict low but consistent damage, as well as poison, sleep and stagger effects. As these status effects are often overlooked, this can delay the enemy army from attacking. The only downside is that, when the Sonic Balls hit any solid barrier or are hit by Strike-type Uberheroes, they will be scattered around. Class Skills *'Bloodsuck 1:' Recovers HP by absorbing 10% of the damage inflicted upon enemy. *'Bloodsuck 2: '''Absorbs 30% of damage inflicted. Superior skill to Bloodsuck 1. *'Bloodsuck 3:' Absorbs 60% of damage inflicted. Superior skill to Bloodsuck 2. Set Skills *'Rapid Blow:' Doubles Attack Speed, but halves Attack Power. Acquired at level 32. *'Bull's Eye:' 25% bonus to critical rate. Acquired at level 34. *'Night Strike:' Quadruples critical rate when attacking a sleeping foe. Acquired at level 36. *'Sweet Dreams:' Quadruples sleep rate when attack triggers critical. Acquired at level 38. *'Peerless Bat:' 5% increase to experience gained. Acquired at level 40. Trivia *Sonarchy is the only Megapon unit that can use all three types of horns available in the game. The other two units that can equip horns, Jamsch and Wondabarappa, can only use two types of these. *Sonarchy sings when in battle. For instance he says "Can't touch this!♪", a throwback to MC Hammer's single ''"U Can't Touch This ". *Sonarchy's name is a combination of the words "Sonar" and "Anarchy" or "Song" and "Monarchy". *The word "sound bites" may have been derived from the prince's class skill "Bloodsuck", because his sonic balls convert damage into health for the attacker. *In the game, Sonarchy is immune to poison. *Unlike Jamsch, when Sonarchy is equipped with a Twinhorn his charged attack does not produce flaming Sonic Balls; instead, Sonarchy uses Wondabarappa's charge attack, when using charge defence Sonarchy uses Jamsch's charge attack. *Sonarchy is a bat. Bats use sonar to travel and hunt. This might explain why his class is a Megadeth, who uses sound and sonar as weapons. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Dark Heroes Category:Half-Boss Category:Story Character Category:Seven Archfiends Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Units Category:Spoiler Category:Featured Article